Emperor's New Clothes
by Sammy's Missing Shoe
Summary: The Darkness has been defeated. Now they only have to worry about Satan himself attempting to destroy the world all over again. Not to mention how he's kidnapped Sam and is still wearing Castiel's meatsuit, and that Crowley is still nowhere to be found. What could go wrong? Hurt&Tortured!Sam, Hurt!Dean, Angsty!Cas. AU-ish, but I'm trying to be as canon as possible.
1. I Am So Much More Than Royal

**AN:** This story is a future fic revolving around the element of this season that I love the most. If you wanna read about defeating the Darkness, find another fic, this one's all Lucifer centred. Stroy and chapter titles from my current favourite, and perfectly Casifer song, _Emperor's New Clothes,_ by Panic! the Disco. And this is Sammysmissingshoe, so y'all know that that means lots of tortured Sam and enough angst to fill all the world's swimming pools. Enjoy!

* * *

Being the Devil's meatsuit was far from pleasant. Castiel now understood how Jimmy Novak must have felt when he'd said yes to Castiel. But holding onto an everyday, run-of-the-mill angel was nothing in comparison to trying to contain the power of the Morning Star.

Aside from trying not to let himself explode from the force of it, it was just as difficult as to watch his life go by, but Castiel was unable to live it. He watched his friends hurt, laugh, love. He missed being able to do just that.

Well- maybe he could do without the hurting.

Anyway, the time he'd seen them hurt the most was when they'd found out. Lucifer may have been possessing him, had access to every single thought, memory, but the Winchesters knew Castiel too well. It wasn't long before they'd figured out he wasn't- well, him.

Both Winchesters had been furious, but to this day, Castiel wasn't sure whether Sam was angrier with him for saying 'yes,' or at the Devil for possessing his friend.

Dean Winchester was less difficult to decipher. He'd grabbed Lucifer by the collar, ordering him to get the hell out of Cas so he could kick his ass for being a self-sacrificing idiot.

Sacrificing himself for the good of the world. Where ever could he have learned that?

The boys had insisted that they were going to kick Lucifer out, solve the Darkness on their own. But Lucifer had simply smiled with Castiel's mouth, sweetly informing Dean that Castiel was alive and well, and would only remain that way so long as Dean didn't interfere. The Darkness would first be defeated, and then, and _only_ then would Castiel even be considered for release.

As strong as Dean Winchester tried to act sometimes, Castiel had learned what each and every facial expression he had had meant. Years of studying his friend's reactions to everything had taught him a lot. For instance, the slight twitch of his upper lip meant someone was about to be punched in the face. A smile and a laugh immediately followed by a sip of beer meant he was feigning happiness, but was still aching inside.

But the look he'd seen then, the hardened, maybe even cold, eyes accompanied with a slight quiver of his bottom lip- it meant that the world's greatest hunter, vessel of Heaven's fiercest weapon, the man who had saved the word time and time again, was trying not to cry.

Dean Winchester crying was a rare sight indeed. It wasn't his fault, he'd been raised to never shed a tear, because crying meant that you were weak, and a hunter can never be weak.

Wise words, John Winchester. That's definitely the advice that every six-year-old needs to hear.

Upsetting his friend was not Castiel's intention. No, all he wanted was to stop the Darkness. Consequences be damned.

But Castiel did hope that someday his friends would be able to forgive him. It'd be pretty hypocritical if they didn't. Honestly, how many times had _they_ been the ones to give into something evil for the sake of saving each other. Or, less significantly, the world.

Forgiveness was a best-case-scenario though. In order to be forgiven, he'd have to believe that he was going to live through this entire ordeal.

Which, of course, he did not.

It wouldn't be an unbearable loss or anything. Ambriel was right about him. He was expendable, which is why he had felt so- okay with allowing the Devil to possess him. His death would be nothing, not in the grand scheme of things.

Like it or not, they needed Lucifer's help in defeating Amara, and if Castiel's life was what it cost, so be it. He didn't see himself as a hero, but he was okay with that.

If he was unable to live as a hero, he supposed he'd have to be content with dying as an angel. But- an angel who had doubted, an angel who had rebelled, but most importantly, an angel who had loved. His redefining of 'angel', he'd believed, would spark a revolution in all his brothers and sisters. An example to look to, a chance at hope for change.

How naive he had been...

* * *

Against all protests, Lucifer had stayed in Castiel's body. He'd made sure to make both Winchesters as uncomfortable as possible throughout. Snuck up behind them, slipped in a few annoyingly unpleasant yet not overtly traumatising nightmares, and too damn many false betrayals just to watch the fear in their eyes.

So when the time finally came where the act was no longer an act, it took both boys by surprise.

It hadn't been easy. Hell, besides defeating Lucifer, the first time, it was the most difficult thing they'd ever done, but at last, the Darkness had been defeated.

Amara's body, once the all-too-long glow of death had finally ceased, fell to the floor.

Silence swept throughout the room, each brother casting a glance to one another, and then both their gazes landed upon Lucifer. Who just so happened to be grinning.

"Alright," Dean said, wariness practically dripping from his voice. "She's dead now. So why don't you just go ahead and slip out of our friend." Oh, the blinding desperation of wishful thinking.

With a smile that looked _so_ wrong on Castiel's face, Lucifer answered simply, "No."

And then both Winchesters were hurled into opposite walls.

Sam was lucky, having hit shoulder first. It was far from pleasant, but it was better than landing head-first.

Which is, naturally, the exact way Dean landed.

It had been weeks since the banshee incident, but after having his head forcibly slammed into a wall over half a dozen times, yeah, this repeat was less than helpful for his recovery. But Dean would be damned if he let himself fall unconscious right now. It was _not_ the time for hurting. Not when the two people he cared about most in this now endangered world were in trouble.

"Enough with the games, Lucifer." Sam snapped as he got back to his feet.

"Oh, but, Sammy." Lucifer responded, and _damn_ did that sound wrong in Castiel's voice. "You know how much I love games."

Sam's back hit something solid again. But this time, it wasn't the wall. It was the ceiling.

Ah, Lucifer's games indeed.

Gravity would have done the work for him, but what's the fun in being the most powerful creature on Earth if you don't get to exploit that fact by preying on your enemies with a burning hatred for them, but a flaming passion for pain?

So- instead of letting plain old gravity do the work, Lucifer hurled Sam to the ceiling, and then slammed him back down to the floor, face-first. He felt the angel inside him give a flinch at the crunch that followed. Still, Sam tried to get back to his feet.

He'd barely even made it to his hands and knees by the time his body gave up and collapsed back to the floor again.

Dean grabbed his aching head, and moved to aid his fallen brother. But Lucifer was having none of that. Brotherly love wasn't exactly Lucifer's favourite thing to witness.

He held a hand out, and Dean slammed into the wall again.

"Down, boy." Lucifer chuckled as he made his way over to Sam. He grabbed his collar, pulling him up until he was on his knees. Well- he would've been supported by his knees if he could even remain upright.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Sammy."

Being punched with all the power an archangel possessed hurt like hell. Literally.

Sam was hit with so much force that he flew all the way back to the wall, and it cracked beneath his body at the impact. It was a miracle he was even still conscious.

Knowing Sam was going nowhere anytime soon, Lucifer moved over to Dean. He grabbed the struggling boy by the throat, lifting him up in a mirror of what he'd done back in the Cage to try to get Sam to say 'yes.'

Dean's eyes were already glassy with pain, and a weakly struggling hand came up to bat at Lucifer's.

Pathetic.

The angel inside him was screaming now, challenging Lucifer to let him fight back, warning that he'd overcome him and kill them both if that's what it took.

Again, pathetic.

Lucifer _let_ Castiel feel his fingers tightening around Dean's throat, staring directly into Dean's eyes, forcing Castiel to watch the light fade from them.

One Winchester incapacitated, the other writhing and choking beneath his hand, and their precious, little angel left with nothing to do but watch and scream inside his own skin.

'Team Free Will,' as they'd once deemed themselves, was helpless. Lucifer could finish them right here, right now. Slowly. Painfully. Far before they could ever stop him from bringing about his own apocalypse.

But- where was the fun in that? Killing them? No, no, no, no, no. Far too easy. Besides, too many people were still rooting for the Winchesters. God knows why. Were he to kill them, they'd probably just come right back like the cockroaches they were.

No. He'd have to try something else... Something much more- _fun._

Right before Dean Winchester could find the relief of passing out, Lucifer released him.

"Alright, boys. Here's how this is gonna play out." Lucifer explained as he let Dean fall to the ground. He calmly made his way back over to Sam again, who was still struggling to _breathe._ Lucifer loomed over him like the all-powerful being he was.

"I-" He frowned, worried that Dean's brush with death was distracting him. "Hey. Dean." He snapped his fingers. "Just a little loss of oxygen, your brother deals with it all the time. You're fine. Eyes up here, buddy."

He repressed his grin as Dean gave a cough, a groan, and lifted his head.

"There we go. Now, as I was saying," Lucifer grabbed Sam by his hair, and yanked him up to his knees, and he gave a small cry of pain and a wince as he was lifted. "Your brother's coming with me."

"N-no!" Dean shouted hoarsely.

Lucifer sighed. "Your brother should've told you, Dean." He waved a hand, and watched with disinterest as Dean began to cough up blood. "I hate that word."

Sam struggled beneath Lucifer's hand, but Lucifer knew it wasn't to try to free himself from being taken by him. No, he was trying to wiggle free to save big brother.

Ugh. Sentiment.

Lucifer's grip on Sam remained unrelenting. "Like I said, I'm taking Sam. And you know why?" He smiled, and the world shook. "Because I know that with Sam in my hands, you'll go crazy. But you won't follow me, because you know I'll kill him. I've got no reason not to. You'll try, and try, and try to find some way to save him, but in the end, you know- we _all_ know- that your inevitable decision to save Sam will cost you the world."

Dread and horror filled Dean's gut, much like the way blood was filling his mouth. Because it was true. Given the choice of Sam or the world, Dean would choose Sam. Every. Damn. Time. And damn Lucifer for knowing it.

Lucifer's grin got wider. "Thought so. Have fun all on your own, Dean. Remember me when the sky starts raining blood, alright? And I'll take good care of your brother."

Just to further unnerve them both, Lucifer tucked a strand of Sam's hair behind his ear, sending cold rushing through his body as he bent down to whisper, "Won't I, Sammy?"

Now Lucifer knew that Sam's struggles had grown completely selfish. He no longer fought for the sake of his brother, but in fear. The world's greatest saviour Sam Winchester, was scared.

"Dean!" He cried in panic.

Lucifer let Dean see that terrified look on his brother's face, the last he'd ever see of him. And once he saw Dean's eyes widen in panic, Lucifer vanished, taking Sam with him.

* * *

 **AN:** Next chapter is fully written out, but I just found out yesterday that I made the school play, so I may be a little delayed in posting it, so I apologise. But, y'all know what you do get!

 **Sneak Peek:** "Sam had a plan. Honestly, he did. The fact that it was suicidally stupid just made it all the more- Winchester."

Drop a review if you're enjoying so far, and wish me luck as I prepare for the series finale of Gravity Falls tonight!


	2. Snatch Your Chain and Meet Your Eyes

**AN:** I swear, I wrote the soul-touching as a torture technique like over a week ago, so I'm not stealing from the show. Episode was so-so. Had some real nice elements, but I think there could've been a little more of a punch to it. Anywho, here we go!

* * *

Lucifer's betrayal was inevitable, they'd all known that. But that didn't mean Sam wasn't scared as hell when Lucifer announced his plan to abduct him. And next thing he knew, he found himself in some abandoned building.

Great. On top of an asshole, Lucifer was being a cliché too.

Sam was quickly discarded onto the floor, and he scrambled away as he expected ropes, chains, _something_ to swoop down and trap him. But- nothing happened.

Apparently Sam's confusion was obvious, because Lucifer began to explain it to him.

"I've got no need to trap you, Sam. We both know you're not going anywhere."

"You really think I'm just gonna sit here while you try to break the world again?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Not like you'd get far. Not with that warding broken."

Sam frowned. "'Broken?'"

"Oh, right." Lucifer snapped his fingers, smiling as Sam fell to the ground with a shout of pain, each and every single one of his ribs cracking. Alright, Lucifer might have outright broken some of them too. What can he say? He just enjoyed making Sam suffer.

Sam was panting through his teeth, chest still burning from being hurled onto the floor, and now every breath gave him the impression that a rib was puncturing his lungs.

"Like I said," Lucifer said with his classic predatory smile. God, what Sam would do to see his friend's expression in that face instead of Lucifer's. "You're not going anywhere. Hmmm…" Lucifer tapped his fingers against his lips in thought. "Where to start, where to start…"

'Start what' was about to pass Sam's mouth, but then he realised. The apocalypse. Old dog, old tricks and what-not. Instead of asking the obvious, Sam went another route.

"Why?"

Lucifer looked puzzled. "I'm sorry?"

"Why are you doing this?" God, his ribs hurt. "What's the point?"

"We've been over this, Sammy. Whole 'forced to bow to humans' thing."

"No, that's not it. That can't be it. Are you really so stuck in a rut that you're just gonna start the same song all over again?"

Lucifer clenched his fists. "Mind your tone, Sam."

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Sam was in the midst of being bold, but 'being bold' in Lucifer's dictionary was synonymous with 'volunteering for a vivisection.' "You really just saved the world, only to turn around and destroy it yourself? C'mon, I thought you had a little more finesse than that."

Sam had a plan. Honestly, he did. The fact that it was suicidally stupid just made it all the more- Winchester. He figured if he could make Lucifer mad enough, he'd torture him, (and what a joy that would be,) but leave the rest of the world alone in the meantime.

So when Lucifer's hand plunged into his chest, Sam couldn't help but laugh. Could just be hysteria setting in, but, hey, who knows?

"Think I've lost my edge, huh?" Lucifer used the hand planted inside Sam's abdomen to pull him closer, even wriggling a few bloodied fingers against his shattered ribcage just for further torment. "You're mine now, Sam. Roomies all over again. It'd be wise not to piss me off."

That would've been great advice… If Sam wasn't a Winchester. So, instead of just shutting the hell up, Sam opened his bloodied mouth. "H-hurt me all y'want." He smiled. "Y-you're still gonna lose."

Over the centuries, Sam had learned Lucifer's game. There was never a moment where he wasn't angry. Sure, he'd fake it by giving a smile as he removed Sam's bones. Maybe snuggle with him while he peeled the flesh off his body. But those- those were the good days.

On the bad days, there was no smile. The bad days didn't come out of nowhere though. It would start off as a 'good day,' but Sam would say something about God, how Lucifer lost, or worst of all, _Dean._ Any mention of any of these things resulted in Lucifer unleashing some new technique that he had been hoarding away in the back of his mind, stored away for special occasions.

And right now, there was no smile. It was pointless to ever think he'd know what to expect when it came to the Devil's imagination. Nonetheless, Sam attempted to brace himself.

Cold suddenly swept through Sam's chest. Lungs, intestines, even his heart growing stiff as ice began to crystalise around and _inside_ him. Slowly, _agonisingly slowly,_ his organs slowed their movements until everything inside his chest had frozen completely.

Sam's air caught in his throat as he tried to stutter in a breath. He choked on an empty gasp, eyes widening in pain and panic, limbs beginning to twitch and seize, having lost all control over them.

Yeah, this was new.

"Sammy," Lucifer cooed, smiling down at his writhing victim. "If you wanted me inside you so badly, all you had to do was ask.

Great. _Now_ he was smiling.

* * *

This must have been how Sam had felt back when Dean was trapped in Purgatory. Lonely, helpless, _desperate._ Not to mention all the physical pain Dean was currently feeling after enduring Lucifer tossing him around like a rag doll, treating him as nothing more than a pesky fly. And now that sadistic son of a bitch had his brother. _Again._

And why? Because of some damn sibling rivalry. All those slaughtered angels, people dying, Cas saying yes, _Sam._ All because Amara wanted to have a sit-down with her brother. And yet, throughout this entire ordeal, God was still a no-show. Apocalypse number whatever, and still. No. God. So Sam and the rest of the world were supposed to be the ones to suffer for it? Dean was not going to stand for that.

Not that he had the ability to stand right now anyway. He couldn't stop coughing either, blood speckling his mouth and the floor. He wiped a shaky hand across his lips, and disturbingly warm blood dripped down it. God, he'd kill to have Cas back right now.

But he didn't. No Cas, no Sam, hell, even Crowley was currently out of the picture. Soon after learning about Cas, they'd found out about Crowley's- predicament. Turned into the Devil's bitch. Something that, Dean unsettlingly figured, probably hit Sam a little too close to home.

Nonetheless, if anyone hated Lucifer as much as the Winchesters, it was Crowley. Most likely the reason that Lucifer had decided to abduct him. He couldn't exactly assist the Winchester's as Satan's pet, now could he? Damn Lucifer and his annoying ability to think ahead.

But- and as much as it pained Dean to think it- Lucifer was probably too busy tortu-… _with_ Sam to be concerning himself with the ex-King's well-being. And Crowley was powerful, a fact he and Sam so often forgot. He'd been captured for a reason; Lucifer feared that power. And if Dean was able to free Crowley, the two of them may be able to work together to stand a chance at stopping Lucifer, once and for damn all this time.

Now, if only he could stand up…

Dammit, he's a Winchester, and Winchesters have been able to do more with worse injuries than this. His state of mind was currently his worst enemy. He almost wanted to stay on the ground and give up, fearing that no matter what he did, it would already be too-

No. He would _not_ let his mind go there. Giving in was easy. Fighting, that-that was the real battle here.

Clenching his fists, Dean started lifting himself up. He was already panting by the time he made it to his knees. But he forced himself all the way to his feet, solidifying that nothing, not Lucifer, not destiny, not even his own sense of self-loathing were going to get in his way.

Now- all he needed was Crowley. And what better, and additionally, therapeutic way to find out where he was than to torture it out of some low-level demon. Yeah, that was definitely what he needed right now.

Pushing down his pain and doubt, Dean headed off to a crossroads. By the time he'd finally come across one, he'd shaken off the pain of being hurled around. He impatiently waited and tapped his foot as far too long passed before he heard a voice from behind him.

"Oh, screw this." The demon said as it realized who it'd just been summoned by. Dean had Ruby's knife in its face before it had the chance to leave.

"I don't think so." Dean warned. "Let's chat."

"Y-you want to know where Lucifer is, d-don't you?" It stuttered.

"Nope. Crowley."

The demon desperately shook its head. "He-he's dead."

 _No._ "Wrong answer." Dean swiftly stuck the blade into its shoulder, giving a slight twist even though it was already howling in pain.

"L-Lucifer killed him as an e-example!" It shrieked, but then it lifted its head to look at Dean, an evil gleam in its eyes. "The true King has reclaimed his throne. And nothing's going to stop hi-" It was cut off as Dean ripped the knife out, and used the hilt to knock the demon over the head, knocking it unconscious.

"Maybe you're right." Dean said as he started dragging the demon's body towards the Impala's trunk. "But Lucifer's got my brother. So nothing's gonna stop me either."

* * *

Lucifer's arm was still buried up to the elbow in Sam's chest, but he wasn't groping Sam insides. No, he was touching his _soul._

Bringing out the chains had always been necessary for this particular torture, because no matter how hard he tried, this one always made Sam writhe. But regular chains? No, far too simple. So Lucifer had brought out the heated, metal chains, the ones that had practically melded themselves to Sam's wrists. If logic or physics mattered to the Devil, the chains would have cooled by now, but Lucifer wasn't that kind.

The hand currently fondling his soul constricted its grip, sending Sam's back arching frantically off the floor, and he screamed with more force than he thought possible. His already blistered and burning wrists were opened even further as he struggled and thrashed in agony.

The pain was exquisite. It wasn't like any other pain Lucifer had already dished out. It consumed him, and flowed through his entire body, targeting every single cell and nerve-ending with an unbearable precision. And not every torture that Lucifer subjected him to could get Sam to scream. But this one- this one would always make him _wail._

Even as Lucifer's familiarly cold hand rested over his mouth to silence him, the broken and tortured cries still echoed throughout wherever the hell Sam was. No one was around, why was Lucifer trying to quiet him down? Then again, maybe it was nothing more than a mere degradation tactic. Lucifer sure as hell, no pun intended, had an abundance of those.

"I could do it, yknow." Lucifer informed him calmly. Pain was too overwhelming for Sam to show his confusion, but Lucifer knew he would've asked if he could have, so he continued. "Your soul." He squeezed his hand even tighter, giving an amused smile as Sam shrieked and practically vibrated with pain below him.

As he should be.

"Take it out. Right here, right now." He continued. "It'd be so easy. Just one, little tug. Or maybe a long, slow one if you're feeling defiant. But it'd be that simple." Grip still vice-like on Sam's soul, he gave an experimental pull, just to watch Sam panic.

"Remember all those games I used to play with your soul? I'd let Michael play wish-bone with your body, but oh, the _things_ I'd do to your soul in the meantime. You remember that, don't you, Sammy?"

Of course he did. Back when Sam still believed He cared, he'd prayed to God to forget those memories, but no such mercy had ever come for him. Sam shook his head, silently begging, yes, _begging_ Lucifer not to do those- those horrible, awful things to him again.

Feigning heartbreak, Lucifer gave a small gasp. "You don't remember? Maybe I'll just have to create those memories all over again then. You wouldn't mind if I did that, would you?"

Sam's frantic cries were unintelligible under Lucifer's hand.

"What's that? Please, speak up. If you don't want me to do that, just say no."

Lucifer pulled the hand over Sam's mouth away. But the second Sam was about to say that simple, two-letter word, Lucifer twisted his other hand, causing Sam to seize at the following agony of having his soul so carelessly manhandled like that.

"What's that, Sam? Didn't quite catch that." Lucifer didn't even try to hide his blatantly amused smile.

Sam tried again, only to have Lucifer pull that _same damn move,_ over, and over, and over, and over, and-! Until Sam gave up on trying.

"That a yes, then?" Lucifer asked, his face eagerly lighting up even more when he saw how Sam was too broken to continue this game any longer. "I love it when I win."

Sam closed his eyes, trying to put himself back in those memories of contentment with Jess, his family, _Dean,_ knowing that soon, no memory, no matter how wonderful, all sentiment attached to them would be gone once Lucifer ripped his soul out.

Minute passed, and what Sam had thought to be Lucifer prolonging his pain soon just began to annoy him for making him anticipate unpredictable agony.

When Lucifer sweetly smiled down at him, Sam thought it was finally about to happen, but then Lucifer pulled his hand out. _Without_ Sam's soul trapped in it.

"I'm only kidding, buddy." Oh, God. Lucifer _giggled._ "Without your soul, you wouldn't be as upset when I make you watch as Dean bleeds out in front of you."

Sam hissed out a breath, jerking forward, only to have his wrists sizzle as the manacles on his chains kept him from moving any further.

"Oh, save it." Lucifer rolled what used to be Cas's sweet and caring eyes. "Be thankful I don't take your soul now just to watch you cry, and then cram it back in once my people bring Dean to me. But- that won't be until after he watches the world he's so bent on saving burn in front of him. All _because_ of him."

"N-no…" Sam forced out.

"I'm sorry?" Lucifer asked.

"N-not his fault…"

"Oh, but, Sammy." Lucifer was holding Sam's chin now. "Isn't it always? The world wouldn't be breaking if he'd just had the sack to kill me, but one bat from these pretty eyes, and dangling you like a worm in front of him was all it took." His nails were digging into Sam's cheeks now. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Your unhealthy codependency has damned the world time and time again." He smiled. "And I think it's about time that somebody damned you both back."

* * *

 **AN:** Like I said, the soul-touching thing was a lot cooler before the show stole my idea :p. Cas makes an appearance next chapter, but per usual, it's nothing but angst and sadness for him. And there's more Sam torture… And Dean being a B.A. Maybe instead of saying all that, I should give y'all a-

 **Sneak Peek:** "There wasn't a word for what Castiel was going through right now. Then again, maybe one came close.

Hell."

Wanted to get this posted before I leave for an all weekend show-choir trip to Indiana. Wish me luck, and be sure to drop a review if y'all are enjoying! See you soon!


	3. If It Feels Good, Tastes Good

**AN:** Shout-out to anons 'guest' and 'Cheryl!' I appreciate you taking the time to drop a review! So, I wanted to post this Tuesday, but a friend invited me over all day, and Wednesday was busy as always. This fic has turned more AU than I would've liked since I still have Crowley imprisoned in this one, but whatever. I like it, so I hope y'all like it too! Enjoy chapter three!

* * *

"I told you, he's dead!" The demon shrieked as it was assaulted with another splash of salt-lined holy water.

"And I told you," Dean shouted back. "I don't believe you. Tell me where Crowley is!" He dipped the knife in the water, giving the demon's face another prick with the tip of the blade.

It screamed again. "I don't know!"

A change of answers. Now he was getting somewhere. "Look," Dean grabbed its chin. "I know Lucifer, alright? He doesn't care about your kind. The second he takes over the world, demons'll be the first to go."

"Y-you're lying." It whispered, praying for it not to be true.

"Seen it first-hand, sister. Trust me, he ain't worth dying for. He'll make it slow too. Me? I'm a nice guy. Tell me where Crowley is, and I'll kill you quickly."

The demon shuddered, but then gave a nod. "He-he's in Hell. Lucifer turned Crowley's old office into his prison."

"How much security do I gotta worry about down there?"

Its head snapped up. "You-you can't seriously be thinking about going there!"

"I am." Dean said plainly.

"That- that's suicide!"

"Yeah, and I'm a Winchester."

"Exactly!" The demon shouted. "Lucifer's network is limitless, there's no way a Winchester's gonna get into Hell, sneak out with Lucifer's favourite pet, and expect to get out alive!"

Well- when it put it like that… But then- an idea came. "I'd be able to get down there pretty easily… If I was a prisoner."

"Wh-what?"

"You take me to Hell, say that Lucifer's putting me in the pen with Crowley, and then once he's free, I slip on out again."

"Why the hell do you think I'd help you?!"

"It's me or Satan, pick your poison."

It huffed. "What's it matter? Either way I'm screwed."

"Hey, it's either buck up now and help me, or betray me, and I tell Lucifer that you helped me anyway and you still get killed. Trust me, keeping me alive is your best bet."

"You're an idiot, you know that?" It huffed again. "Fine. I'll help you. You still promise to kill me afterwards, right?"

"Cross my heart. Now, where'd I put the handcuffs…"

* * *

There weren't words to describe this- this-… Yeah, no words. There wasn't a word for helplessly screaming inside your own skin. There wasn't a word for being forced to watch a friend writhe in agony. There wasn't a word for this kind of anger and self-loathing for being the cause of their suffering. There wasn't a word for what Castiel was going through right now. Then again, maybe one came close.

Hell.

 _"Let him go, Lucifer."_ Castiel ordered from within the prison of his own head.

The foot that was about to stomp onto Sam's back again stilled, but Castiel still saw Sam flinch in anticipation.

 _"Why would I do that?"_ Lucifer asked calmly. Instead of smashing his foot against Sam's back, Lucifer decided to switch tactics, and merely planted his foot on Sam, and pressed down until he started wheezing through his bloodied lips.

 _"Because you've no reason to hurt him."_

 _"I've got a reason. I'm Satan, little brother."_

 _"That was your choice. You have no right to take it out on humans."_

 _"C'mon, Cassie. I thought you were all about free will and rebelling against Heaven's corruption. Taking after big brother it looks like."_

That sent the other angel inside of him reeling. _"We are_ nothing _alike, Lucifer."_

 _"Sure we are."_ Lucifer responded simply. _"Think about it. We both had our doubts, which led to us rebelling. Eventually, we both went mad with power, and then we fell. See? Practically the same person."_ He flexed Castiel's fingers. _"Well- guess we_ really _are now though, aren't we?"_

 _"We are_ not _the same."_ Castiel hissed. _"I rebelled for a cause you will never understand."_

 _"Oh, yeah? And what's that, hmm?"_

 _"Love."_

Lucifer went quiet for a moment. But within a few seconds, he was doubled over in laughter. Sam managed to roll out from under him and squirm away for his chance at breathing. Lucifer allowed him to have his break as he feigned wiping a tear as his laughter died down.

 _"Oh, little brother. If your naivety wasn't so amusing I'd find it concerning. 'Love?' C'mon, Castiel, you don't know what that is. You might think you do, but you don't."_

" _It is why I was able to hold you back before. I will not continue to let you hurt Sam."_

 _"Oh really?"_

Before Castiel could even blink, had he possessed the ability to do so, his hands grasped at Sam's face. He saw his friends shocked expression for a fleeting moment, and then his head twisted the _definite_ wrong direction, and he no longer looked surprised. He no longer looked anything. It was the most peaceful he'd seen Sam in months.

The snap of bones echoed throughout the room, followed by the thud of Sam's body collapsing onto the floor. Castiel was vividly reminded of the similar situation with Rowena.

"Well look at that." Lucifer said aloud, passively tilting his head at the now lifeless body. "I _did_ continue to hurt Sam. C'mon, Cassie, where's all that bravado now?"

 _"I will stop you, Lucifer. I have done it before."_

Lucifer started laughing again. "Oh, you mean that time I _let_ you take over?"

Castiel flinched. _"You-you did not 'let' me do anything. You were planning to kill Sam, so I-"_

"So _I_ ," Lucifer corrected. "Let you take the wheel to prove to the boys that you were still alive. I knew they'd only let me live if I had you as a bargaining chip."

 _"You-… It-it was an act?"_

"Pretty sure that's what I just said."

 _"You- you've been planning this since the beginning."_ Castiel realised. _"The moment I said yes, you were just planning on using me to get to the Winchesters!"_

"Again, yeah. Still Satan, Castiel."

 _"You are a monster."_

"Monster? Oh, please. I just don't have inhibitions. Big difference."

 _"Bring Sam back."_ Castiel ordered, seeing no point in arguing with him any longer.

Lucifer frowned. "You really think that's a good idea?" He nudged Sam's corpse with his foot, rolling the boy over to his back. "You know what I'll do to him if he's alive."

 _"He is stronger than you think. Or would you have me believe that you 'let' him take over, and jump into the Cage?"_

As soon as the words left Castiel's mouth, he regretted it. The Devil's smug expression faded from his face, and Castiel felt his fists clench.

"You really want me to bring Sam back, huh?"

 _"Lucifer, wait-"_ Castiel tried to plead, but then Lucifer snapped his fingers, and Sam lurched up off the ground, gasping like a victim who had just been rescued from drowning.

Lucifer was smiling again. "Welcome back, buddy. Aww, you're shaking. Think rigor-mortis is setting in already? Here, this'll warn you right up."

He snapped again, and Sam felt warm begin to build in his back. Then it was heat. Then it was _pain._ Then it was _ohGodmakeitstopburnspleasestopplease!_

"Sammy ever tell you about his pyrophobia? Wasn't too hard to piece together." Lucifer explained casually as he watched Sam helplessly writhe under the intensity of the flames. "First he lost Mommy dearest to a fire, then sweet, little Jess, then the countless visions of Dean burning in Hell because of him. It's elementary, really."

 _"Leave him alone!"_ Castiel shouted desperately.

"Then along came lil, old me. You can bet I exploited the hell out of that fear."

 _"Enough!"_ With Castiel's yell, a window in the building suddenly burst, and the flames consuming Sam died down.

"Well…" Lucifer sounded- less than pleased, to put it gently. "That was unexpected. Someone trying to fight back again?"

Castiel's gut clenched at the sight of Sam quivering on the floor, too in pain to move, burned flesh peeling off his body like old paint from a wall. _"I told you. You've hurt him long enough. Stop this."_

Lucifer huffed. "Fine. You won't let me hurt Sammy, I guess the rest of the world will have to do instead." He slapped his hands together, the loud clap causing Sam to jump. "Who's up for some earthquakes? Or- maybe a flaming tornado. Maybe even a Shark-nado! How funny would that be? Ooh, know what? Hurricane. Haven't had a good hurricane in a while. What do you think, Sammy? Where should I hit first?"

Sam only groaned, body aching in agony.

"You say Ohio? Huh, that's a pretty weird request, don't know if they've got enough water up there. Oh!" He snapped his head as he was hit with an epiphany. "I'll just borrow it from the Nile! I'll have a drought _and_ a hurricane, two in one! Good thinking, buddy. Oh, but-" He sighed. "I can't let you just sit here all bored, can I? Got any other bright ideas? Wait! Don't bother." He snapped his fingers yet again, and those damn chains dropped from the ceiling and snaked around Sam's arms and legs. "Those are gonna get nice and tight while I'm out, probably'll have you bent in half by the time I get back."

With Sam squirming in pain, and Castiel screaming in rage, trapped inside his own mind, Lucifer was off to unleash hell on Earth once more.

* * *

 **AN:** Yeah, a little shorter than the other two, but I really liked this chapter in particular. Got another busy weekend up ahead, so I wouldn't expect another update before Tuesday. Speaking of updates, here's your-

 **Sneak Peek:** "Before Dean had the chance to protest, a demon swung its fist into his already bruised and swollen face. And he just had to sit there and take it. God, this sucked."

I'd love to be able to finish this before the show comes back, (Ugh, hellatuses suck) but I can't guarantee that. Will update as soon as I can, and let me know how you're liking this story so far!


	4. It Must Be Mine

**AN:** Literally everyday was busy until today, so I apologise for my delay. Rest assured, I do know exactly where this entire fic is headed, so don't be too worried. After next week show-choir competitions will be over. Bittersweet cuz freetime, but also the end of one of the most amazing groups of my life. Okay, now's not the time for sorrow, it's the time for torture and angst and blah blah blah. Enjoy chapter four!

* * *

"Easy!" Dean whispered through his teeth as the demon gave a too harsh shove with its grip on his jacket.

"Gotta make it convincing, don't I?" It asked with a hint of an amused smile. The demon had to admit, as stupid of a plan as it was, it had allowed for a bit of revenge. How many demons can say that they'd gotten to take a series of shots at Dean Winchester just to make it look like he'd been subdued and captured? Besides the fact that the demon was going to die afterwards , this plan was awesome!

They marched through Hell until they'd reached Lucifer's office, and were stopped at the door by the guards.

"Where do you think you're going?" One asked.

The crossroads demon holding Dean feigned astonishment. "You serious? Do you not see who I've got here?" The demon shook him for emphasis. "Pretty sure Lucifer would like to get him locked down before he starts messing with his plans."

"You really expect me to believe that you single-handedly took down a Winchester?" The other asked with a scoff.

"He doesn't have his brother, he's weak right now. It wasn't as hard as you think."

"Mind if I test that theory?" The demon asked, smirking.

Helping him or not, the demon wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to watch Dean Winchester hurt again. It stepped aside. "He's all yours."

Before Dean had the chance to protest, a demon swung its fist into his already bruised and partially swollen face. And he just had to sit there and take it. God, this sucked.

The demon's hand cracked against his jaw with a force that knocked him down to his hands and knees. He started to get back up again, but the other demon landed a swift kick to his chest. The air rushed out of his lungs, and he nearly face-planted at the agitation it caused his already sensitive chest after being battered around by Lucifer. But he knew his energies had to be saved for helping Crowley escape, so he kept still and let it happen.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, taunt after taunt, it seemed endless as Dean saw nothing but blurs of fists and feet as his body was yet again knocked back and forth like a tennis ball. One particular kick caught him right in the stomach, causing all the air to rush out of him in an empty huff. He put a hand to his chest as he struggled to catch his breath.

"C'mon, save some hurt for the King." The crossroads demon ordered once it figured Dean had had enough.

"Let me know when that is." One grinned. "I'd love to watch."

Nodding, the crossroads demon picked Dean up off the ground and tossed him into the room, waiting for the doors to close. At last, they were alone.

"Yeah, go ahead and step in any time you like." Dean said bitterly, flexing his now sore and abused muscles.

"Hey, I _am_ still a demon. Not my fault I like watching a little pain. And besides, you did torture me for like two hours."

"Touché." Dean said. He fumbled his pockets for the handcuff key, and made quick work of unlocking himself. "So, there's Crowley?"

A muffled grunt came in response. Dean frowned and headed towards the sound. He saw a little lever by an odd gap in the wall, so he gave it a tug. Out came a cage with none other than Crowley chained inside. He was in fairly okay condition, a couple bruises and scrapes from constant abuse, a spiked collar around his neck, and a gag in his mouth, but there was one thing Dean just couldn't look past.

"What's with the shirt?"

Crowley glared and growled under the gag, clearly unamused. Dean gave a little smirk, and then undid the lock on the cage, and then Crowley's chains.

Free at last, Crowley gave a huff and pulled out his gag. "I take it you've figured out about dear Castiel by now?"

"Yeah. But on the bright side, the Darkness is finally dead. 'Cept now we got Lucifer playing Firestarter so- here I am."

"And them?" Crowley gestured to the crossroads demon.

"Helped me find you. Only took a little persuasion."

"Tell that to my medical bills." It scoffed.

"Well." Crowley said. "I'm free. Now what?"

"We stop Lucifer." Dean answered.

"Ah, brilliant. Care to tell me how? Wait, let me guess. You don't have a 'how,' yet, do you?"

"Cas is still in there somewhere. We get him to eject Lucifer and he'll have nowhere to go."

"Unless he comes across another vessel. Speaking of Lucifer's vessel, where's Moose?"

Dean's silence was answer enough.

"I see." Crowley said. "How long has Lucifer had him?"

"It's been about a day now."

"That's all he really needs."

The punch Dean threw wasn't entirely unjustified, so Crowley let it slide. "Suppose I deserved that."

Another punch.

Crowley wiped his now bleeding lip. "Well now you're just being rude."

"We're finding Sam and Cas." Dean insisted, harbouring a bite behind his words. They were dripping with a certainty that was border-lining naivety. "And we'll beat Lucifer, you'll get Hell back, and then I say we take a break from apocalypses for a few years."

"Your optimism is nearing stupidity, Squirrel."

"You want your chance to get back at Lucifer or not?" Dean snapped.

"Look at me." He gestured to his ridiculous ensemble. "Of course I do. I'll find my old clothes and meet you topside." He snapped his fingers, and he was gone.

"Well?" The crossroads demon asked.

Dean took out his knife. "A promise is a promise."

"Wait." It said. "I'll get you topside, and then you can stab me somewhere that'll leave me alive long enough to get back downstairs. That way everyone thinks you broke free and saved Crowley on your own. I don't need anyone thinking I let it happen, otherwise Lucifer might just bring me back to punish me."

"Suit yourself." Dean held still as the demon beamed him back to the crossroads. He clenched his hand around the hilt of the blade. "Ready?"

"Like you care." It scoffed.

"Hey." Dean said with sincerity. "Thank you." Keeping good on his word, Dean expertly thrusted the blade into the demon's side, a place that would give it enough time to get back and bleed out.

It managed a smile, laughing humourlessly. "I-I still think you're screwed. See you in hell, Winchester." And it was gone.

Dean waited for a moment longer, and his cell-phone began to ring. He answered, and heard Crowley's voice on the other end.

" _Where are you?"_

"Crossroads. Savers Way and Windmit Street."

Crowley appeared before Dean had finished his sentence. Besides the cuts, Crowley looked like his old self again, not a tacky-tourist shirt in sight. "So- where would you like to begin?"

"We're no good to Sam if we can't stop Lucifer. We gotta find a way to get Cas back."

"I believe I have an idea. Remember that tactic I used to get inside Sam's head when he was possessed by that angel, Gadreel?"

"Yeah. Remember when it didn't work?"

"It's all we have right now besides the power of positive thinking." Crowley pointed out. "Take it or leave it."

"Fine." Dean snapped. "Now all we've gotta do is find Sam and Cas."

"And I'm sure that will be the easiest thing ever." Crowley huffed. "Where do we start?"

* * *

Solitude had done Sam well. Sure, he was in agony as the chains continuously constricted around him like a snake, but without Lucifer right in front of him, taunting him, it had given him a chance to think. To breathe. To remember. Specifically, remember _who_ would always come to save him. Whether they were dealing with angels or demons, monsters or gods, humans or Satan himself, Dean would always come for him.

So even as the tightness of the chains popped his vertebrae like bubble-wrap, Sam stayed strong, but he still flinched at the sound of wings flapping, marking Lucifer's return.

"I'm back, Sammy!" He announced in a demented sing-song. "How's it hanging?"

Wow. Original. Gathering up all the blood that had built up in his mouth, and there was plenty, Sam spat it out at Lucifer, wincing as the chains tightened even more, further constricting his overstretched muscles, organs and bones.

Slightly taken back by the outburst, Lucifer calmly wiped off the saliva and blood now dripping down his face, "You wanna explain what that was for?"

"I told you, Lucifer." Sam hissed through his bloodstained teeth. "I'm not gonna be your bitch."

Fuming on the inside, Lucifer favoured simply tilting his head. Exploding in anger wasn't exactly his style. No, he preferred to terrify his playthings by being as disturbingly friendly as possible. Right now, of course, Sam needed to pay for daring to defy him.

"Yknow, Sam." Lucifer said as he snapped his fingers, at last releasing Sam's broken body from his chains, allowing him to crash onto the floor. "I've been selfish. Keeping you all to myself. Haven't thought to share you at all. I'm sure you're lonely."

Well didn't that sound lovely? Sam only clenched his jaw in answer.

"I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. Sammy!" Lucifer patted his leg, smirking slightly as he noted San's obvious confusion. "Like the name? It's after my favourite bitch."

Frowning, Sam's head suddenly shot over as he heard the doors of the warehouse pound and pound. And then- Oh, God. Barking. Which meant-

 _Hellhound._

Despite the pain it caused him, Sam started crawling across the floor, but then felt his body slowly start to mend back together.

"What?" Lucifer asked. "You really thought I was just gonna let you lie there like a sitting duck? What good's a chew toy if it doesn't even fight back?"

Sam's legs still hadn't entirely healed by the time the door was kicked in by the unseen hound.

"Sammy." Lucifer said to the invisible dog. "Meet Sammy." He gestured to the trembling human. "I think you two are gonna get along _real_ well. Now," He pointed at Sam. "Sic 'im."

Sam had barely had the time to roll over before he felt the claws and teeth begin to tear into him. Besides the _squish_ and the _rip_ of his flesh and muscles, and the harsh, grating _scrapes_ of teeth on bone, all Sam could hear was Lucifer laughing. And if he was honest, that was definitely the worst sound of all.

* * *

 **AN:** I know, a little short again, but hey, it was a fun one I hope! Have some parts of the next chapter written, but nothing too exciting yet so here's a semi-awkward-

 **Sneak Peek:** "The demon that had appeared before them gave a bow of humility. 'My King.' A slight shift of the eyes to glare at Dean. 'Winchester.'"

Told you it was awkward. Haven't gotten around to the good stuff yet, but I'll get there eventually. Like I said, schedule opens up again soon, so I hope to get the next one up ASAP! Drop a review if you're enjoying, and I shall see y'all soon!


	5. Heroes Always Get Remembered

**AN:** Sobbed my eyes out about a dozen times yesterday at the end of my competition. It was a day full of tears, and anger, and pain, so I thought it only fair that I put my readers through the same. Enjoy this agonising (and late, whoops) chapter, which I did try to lengthen for y'all's patience.

* * *

"You sure we can trust this guy?" Dean asked.

"See," Crowley said as he continued prepping the spell to call his supposed ally. "That's the problem with you Winchesters. You're so concerned about if someone can be trusted that you end up wasting an otherwise perfectly good resource."

"So we _can't_ trust him?"

"After the whole Abbadon mishap, he and I agreed that were anything like that to happen again, he would feign loyalty to the throne-stealing low-life until he received word from me, and we would go from there. Whether he's truly remained that way, or plans to lead us headfirst into a trap, we'll figure out when we get there."

"I don't like this."

"Well I don't particularly like you, but here we are, darling." Crowley smiled sweetly at him. "You want Sam, and I want my throne, so buck up, or try to figure it out on your own."

"Yknow, I never exactly got a 'thank you' for getting your sorry ass outta that dog-pen."

"Thought you had grown accustomed to the lack of gratitude by now." Crowley huffed with a roll of his eyes. "Oh, almost forgot. I'll need this." Crowley picked up a blade, and, without warning, sliced it through Dean's palm.

"Hey!" Dean yanked his hand back, clutching the stinging wound. "Take it easy."

"I need blood for my call." Crowley held out his hand expectantly, clearly waiting for Dean to give back his hand. "You're wasting Moose's time." He reminded as Dean continued to hesitate. Almost immediately after the comment, Dean gave his hand back to Crowley, wincing as he squeezed it to get a better flow into the cup he was using. Dean awkwardly listened to half of the conversation, and not too long after it began, it was over.

"Well?" Dean asked.

"We're meeting him in about-" There was a rush of air, and Crowley smiled. "Now."

The demon that had appeared before them gave a bow of humility. "My King." A slight shift of the eyes to glare at Dean. "Winchester."

"Keep it civil, love." Crowley said to the demon. "How is my kingdom?"

"Lucifer's been finding more and more of your loyalists each day, wiping them out. The people either love or hate him, but his obsession with finding the hand of God had shown some of them that he really wasn't working for their best interests. They are doubting him, sir."

"Lovely." Dean said. "Now where the hell is he?"

"Comes and goes." The demon replied with disinterest. "No one's really sure what he's up to nowadays."

"Bull." Dean spat, fists clenching.

"Down, boy." Crowley told him, and then he looked back at the demon. "Surely someone has to have some way of finding him."

"The last we heard from him was when he requested we bring him Sa-... uh, Juliet."

Now Crowley's fists were the ones that clenched. "He took my dog?"

The demon swallowed. "A-and renamed her..."

"That bastard..." Crowley took a deep breath. "I suppose we're lucky though."

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"Because despite what Luci may believe, she is still my hound. Which means we can find your brother."

"What? How?"

"Because she's mine. We have that special 'man's best friend' type bond. I mutter a few words, borrow a bit more blood, and we'll have their location."

"Well then," Dean said as he bared his temporarily uncut palm. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

By the time 'Sammy' was done using Sam as her chew-toy, he had been torn apart and forcibly put back together more times than he cared to recall. The floor was practically glimmering red with his blood, and previously dismembered limbs were scattered across the ground. God, he _hurt._

Sammy's jaw had clamped warningly around Sam's neck, teeth digging into the sensitive skin without actually breaking it, clearly waiting for Lucifer's command to finish him off once more. Sam was all too relieved with what Lucifer said next.

"Alright, Sammy, heel."

The hound whimpered at the loss of her toy, but Sam felt the monstrous pressure finally leave his neck, and he gasped as he plopped back to the ground, at last regaining his ability to breathe.

"Hurricane went great by the way." Lucifer told Sam. "Just in case you were wondering. Body count wasn't as high as I was hoping though."

Sam huffed. "What, no pretending that you're not trying to kill everybody this time around?"

"What, you rather I lie to you like last time? C'mon, Sam, don't make me baby you."

"Go to hell."

Lucifer smiled. "You gonna make me?"

Sam swallowed, daring himself to defy the Devil once more. "I've done it before." The pain he expected to follow the remark would have been worth it to Sam if it spared the rest of the world from suffering. He braced himself for what he thought was about to another round of Lucifer's torturous games.

But then- it never came. Instead of pain, Sam felt the ground near them rumble, and he heard a familiar hum, and then the warehouse door swinging open. But then he heard something even better.

"You've screwed with my family for the last time, Lucifer."

 _Dean_.

Sam's terror washed away in an instant, his heart now swelling with pride and victory. Because now he knew. Once more, the Devil was going down.

Lucifer's lips pressed together at the sight of Crowley and Dean standing before him. He eyed Crowley up and down, and then looked back at Dean. "I see you took my pet."

"And I see you took mine." Crowley retorted. "Juliet, come to daddy." He pated his leg, and the patter of gigantic feet drew closer until his beloved hound was at his side again. "Good girl."

"Well?" Lucifer raised his hands, arms spread wide in a 'come at me' gesture. "What's the big plan, guys? How are you gonna stop me?"

"We start with this." Dean growled, and smacked his palm to a sigil he had drawn onto the wall. Lucifer felt a wave wash over him, and he felt that Dean had just frozen him to where he was.

Nodding in satisfaction, Lucifer said, "Good start, good start. Now?"

Dean was gradually growing more annoyed as Lucifer showed absolutely no worry in regards to being trapped. He _should_ be scared, and so his arrogance was frustrating as hell.

"Now," Crowley answered with a flick of his finger, sending a chair careening behind Lucifer, and forcibly plopped him into it. "This." He pulled out a series of long, slender nails, which he made a showing of cleaning blood off of.

"Hm." Lucifer nodded. "Sounds decent enough of a plan. You leave room for error though?"

Dean frowned. "Error? What error?"

"I don't know. Maybe something like this." Lucifer closed his eyes in concentration, muttered something unintelligible, and then there was a flash. As the light cleared, everyone watched in horror as Lucifer easily pulled himself out of the chair, brushing himself off. "Yeah, remember that little spell you taught me about breaking through sigils, Sam?" He grinned as the terror washed over Sam's face. "Cuz I sure did. Well, boys?" Lucifer cocked his head, clearly amused by the fruitless effort to thwart him. "There a plan B?"

Not at the moment, but no one was going to admit to that. Not that they needed to, since Lucifer took their silence as the answer.

"Didn't think so." He chuckled. "Now, my turn." He flicked a finger, and everyone, including the already bloodied and beaten Sam, was thrown and pinned against the wall.

Momentarily contemplating who to deal with first, Lucifer cast a glance at Crowley. Sure, his pet had defied him, but Lucifer was sure that his little doggy would be right back to behaving like the good pet he was after a few more years of reeducation. Besides, he had bigger flies to swat at the moment, so re-teaching his pup how to act would just have to wait. "You could use some more time in your kennel, boy. I'll take you out on your walk when I'm done chatting with the boys."

With a snap of his fingers, Crowley was gone.

Now, who to play with, who to play with? Know what? Sam had played Lucifer's game long enough. It was time for Dean to be taught the most important lesson he'd ever learn. You don't. Screw. With. The Devil.

"You took longer to get here than I thought you would." Lucifer told Dean as he moved in on him. "I mean, I'm not complaining, it just meant more fun with Sammy. Yknow, you probably could've gotten here sooner if you hadn't taken that dumb-ass car."

"What's wrong with bringing the car? It piss you off?" Dean challenged.

Damn right that car pissed him off. That stupid, hunk of metal marked Lucifer's downfall, and to this day, its very existence made him sick. How he'd love nothing more than to crush the thing into a scrap and watch it burn, but why bother with the car when he could just crush and burn Dean Winchester in lieu?

"It's funny, Dean." Lucifer said causally. "I told Sammy I wasn't going to lie anymore." For once, the Devil frowned. "So, yes. It _does_ piss me off." Lucifer's fist curled, and then he let his fury take over, and he lashed out. He really underestimated just how much rage there really was, because it took him until after the dust settled for him to realise that he had punched Dean _through_ the wall.

Whoops.

Casually, Lucifer stepped over the scattered debris of plaster, looming over Dean, who was coughing and struggling to breathe through the blood in and around his mouth and nose. He heard Sam's panicked cry of his brother's name, but Lucifer just rolled his eyes. The boy ought to be grateful that he'd been granted a break.

Now, Sam was being plenty vocal, but ever since the hurricane, Castiel had been unnaturally quiet. Lucifer didn't really know why, nor did he really care. Nope, right now was all about dear, little Dean, and making him _hurt._

"I'm gonna be honest." Lucifer yanked Dean back to his knees, only to backhand him right back to the ground. "Thought you would've tried a little harder." A knee to the chest this time. "Maybe even try to find God." Kick. "Really thought that was what we were building up to this season." A shrug, followed by a particularly unforgiving punch to the throat. "Oh, well."

Lucifer had abused Dean so hard that they had ended up beyond the warehouse, and had managed to reach the Impala. Ugh, _that_ again. Dean loved that stupid car. Maybe he could hurt him by tearing the thing damn thing apart in front of him. Okay, maybe he just really wanted to destroy it, but whatever, same difference. Then again, maybe he wouldn't have to outright obliterate the car to piss off Dean...

"Know what? I'm gonna do you a favour." Lucifer told Dean as he worked his way to the front of the car, possessively running his icy fingers along the hood. "How about I get those pesky, little Legos and army men unstuck from the car?"

"N-no!" Dean managed to gasp out.

"Oh, don't worry, it's no trouble at all!" Lucifer grinned, and then let himself inside the car. Sure, the memories or whatever B.S. those boys cared about could remain, but Lucifer would get at least _some_ kind of therapeutic experience from removing those sentimental objects. The army men took less effort to get out than the Legos, but eventually, he'd done it. He studied the toys momentarily, because despite once being inside Sam's head, he saw no reason for them to be so damn significant.

"Check it out, Dean." Lucifer made his way to the back of the car where Dean was still helplessly lying. He held up the toys. "Well? There's usually something you say to somebody who just did something nice for you. So, Dean," He grinned. "Got anything to say to me?"

Dean looked up at him, but then he smiled. "Gotcha."

Lucifer frowned for a moment, confused. But then Dean held up a lighter, and dropped it on the ground before Lucifer even had the time to gasp. A ring of fire leapt to life around him, and soon, he was surrounded by the flickering flames. His gut clenched in knowing as he deduced what had just trapped him.

Holy fire.

"Guess I can give you some points for creativity there, buddy." That poor excuse for a saviour was so dead. "But now what? This grass ain't gonna burn forever, and what're you gonna do when it's gone?"

"I'm gonna get you the hell out of my friend, and then burn your sorry ass." Dean hissed, but whether he was being stubbornly determined, or just painfully optimistic wasn't too clear.

"Oh, Dean." Lucifer sighed. "You talk so big, but you and I, we both know you've got no way to do that. Let me tell you how this is _really_ gonna go down. You and your brother are gonna lick your wounds, and try to come up with some way to stop me and save Cas, but guess what? You can't. Because in the end, I'm getting out of here. And then, I'm gonna rip you and your brother apart, cell, by cell, by cell, hurt you in every way there is, and each and every time you die, I'll bring you back. Neither one of you are getting off easy this time, and you're gonna wish you'd never even heard my name. You thought you knew pain, you thought you knew hell, but I am going to show you just what they _really_ are, over, and over, and over again. And there's nothing you, or Sam, or God Himself can do to st-" Lucifer's eyes went wide in shock, and for a moment, the Devil looked afraid.

But then, he looked almost- content. He met Dean with caring eyes, and gave a ghost of a smile. "Dean."

It-it couldn't be... "C-Cas?"

* * *

 **AN:** I'd apologise for ending it there, only I'm not sorry. Now, I could make things worse by giving the sneak peek I really want to, but I won't be that cruel. So you get a slightly nicer-

 **Sneak Peek:** "'No, Dean, I _can't._ If I eject him, he will just find another vessel. You-' He swallowed. 'You know what you need to do.'"

Yes, that is the _nicer_ sneak peek. Yeah, next chapter's gonna hurt like a mother. I can't wait to have all of you hate me. If you already do, let me know in a review, and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can, and once again, I apologise for being so late. See y'all soon!


	6. But You Know Legends Never Die

**AN:** Yeah, I'm late again. My b, guys. But this chapter is quite lengthy so hopefully that makes up for it. Now- there comes a point in this chapter where you are going to hate me, but stay with me, everybody. I promise, it'll all be okay. Enjoy the final chapter, guys!

* * *

Sam wasn't sure why, but after Dean had been gone with Lucifer for a while, he suddenly dropped from the wall. He neither knew nor cared about the reason, he only knew that his brother needed him. So despite all the pain he was still in, he ran outside to check on Dean. He was astounded to see Dean staring down Lucifer, who was currently trapped in a ring of holy fire. Sam hurried towards Dean, but then he heard his brother say something that froze him in his tracks.

"C-Cas?"

"Cas?" Sam breathed out in disbelief.

"I-I am so sorry, Sam." The voice, at last, was no longer Lucifer's, but indeed, the one and only Castiel's. "I h-had to save my energy for fighting him, a-and I couldn't keep him from h-hurting you." Not only was the voice Castiel's, but it was dripping with strain, every word having to be individually forced out.

"It's okay, Cas." Sam told him. "It wasn't your fault."

Castiel's eyes drifted to Dean now. "A-and you, Dean. I-I did not want to hurt you either."

"Forget about that," Dean said. "We need to get Lucifer out of you. Eject him, now!"

"I can't." Castiel attempted to say.

"Yes you can. I know you're strong enough."

"No, Dean, I c _an't._ If I eject him, he will just find another vessel. You-" He swallowed. "You know what you need to do to stop him."

Dean's heart sank. "No. No way, Cas! Not after everything we've been through to get here. You know I can't do that."

"Dean-"

"No." Sam interrupted. "There's got to be another way."

Castiel sighed, his friends' stubbornness hurting more than Lucifer's screaming inside his head. "If you will not do what needs to be done…" He closed his eyes. "Then I will." And before anyone, friend or Devil, could stop him, Castiel jumped through the flames. Besides the crackling of his skin, Castiel heard Dean yelling, and soon- nothing.

"Cas, no!" Dean attempted to stop his friend, but by the time he finally reached him, it was too late.

Castiel's clothes were the first to burn, turning his beloved trench-coat and tie into smoke, which caused both brothers to choke. Then came his skin burning. The flames ate away at his vessel's flesh, first reddening, then igniting, and then lastly charring away to the bone until nothing remained. Nothing- but his grace.

Sam and Dean had never witnessed an angel's death by holy fire before. It took until now for them to understand why even arch-angels feared perishing by it. Watching it was horrific enough, _feeling_ it must have been- well, hell.

From Castiel's perspective, it was much more than hell. The fire had soon had its way with his flesh, and had now moved on to his grace. The flames licked away at his and Lucifer's power, stripping it down to nothing. Lucifer was- furious didn't even begin to cover it. But Lucifer could be as angry as he wished, but it wouldn't matter. Because within a few moments, both he and Castiel would be dead.

The real pain, of course, was not just the agonizing heat and rage of the flames. No, it was the cries of heartache and the pleas of denial from his friends that hurt Castiel the most. Although, the fire was a close second.

As the flames consumed his and Lucifer's grace, Castiel had a moment of bliss. He remembered that the Darkness had been defeated, Lucifer was going to be gone, but most importantly, his friends would be safe.

So with that in mind, Castiel gave into death, content with all he'd done to save the world he once damned.

The flames continued to eat away at the now lifeless body, which eventually died down to smoldering embers, and then, nothing more than ash. Dean was on his knees beside it, staring hopefully at the pile as though his gaze could bring it back to life.

"Cas?" He asked with a pleading and breaking voice. "Cas!"

"Dean," Sam said, just as heartbroken. "He-he's gone."

"No… No!" He shouted. "He can't be gone! Cas, you stupid son of a bitch, you can't do this to us!"

Unsure of what to say, Sam just remained silent. It was quiet for a few moments, right up until Dean started streaming a litany of curses that would make even a sailor cringe. Dean didn't really know who he was angriest with for a moment, but then the classic Winchester self-loathing hit Dean full force, and he then hated himself the most. He slammed his fists onto his beloved car, but then his shoulders began to quake, and Sam knew he was crying.

"Dean," Sam said again. "We-we should give him a funeral."

"He's nothing but ash, Sam." Dean snapped.

"I know, but- he deserves one. You can't deny that." As heartbroken as Sam was, he knew Dean was hurting just as much, if not more. His brother had always been the one to stay strong when Sam was on the brink of losing it, so he knew that now was his time to repay the favour. "C'mon, you should say something." He waited for a while, but it was clear Dean wasn't going to say anything. "Alright. I'll start." Sam turned towards the ash, took a forcibly steady breath, willing his voice not to crack.

"Cas… You were an idiot. But, know what? We all are. You did something so reckless and stupid, all because you thought-… you _knew_ that it would be worth it in the end." He had to pause, feeling his voice nearing a break. He swallowed, and then continued. "You've done a lot for us over the years, whether it was pulling us out of Hell, or just knocking some sense into us when we went off the rails. You-you were always there for us, Cas. I'll never be able to thank you enough for everything you've done. I just hope-" He couldn't stop the crack this time. Sam ran a hand over his face, trying to hide the tear that had slipped past. "I hope that wherever you are," _"If you are anywhere…"_ "You're happy, because-" He inhaled shakily. "Because you deserve to be." He looked at his brother. "Dean?"

Dean wiped a hand over his face, giving a harsh sniff, and cleared his throat. "Well- I wouldn't-" Damn his breaking voice. "I wouldn't be here without you, Cas. You pulled my ass outta the Pit, but- it's more than that… If-if it weren't for you, I would've said 'yes' to Michael, or be checking in on my _Beautiful Mind_ brother every day, maybe still be stuck in Purgatory. Hell, I-I'd probably be dead. I been low before, Cas. You know, you've seen it. But you- you were always there to help me through it. You kicked my ass when I needed it, and-" His head fell, as did the tears down his face. "And you've done so much that I-I'd never be able to do. Cas, you- you're a hero."

"Not to mention," Said a different, but oddly familiar voice. "A great son."

The brothers' heads whipped around to find the speaker behind them. "Chuck?" Dean asked.

He laughed. "Not quite."

"Well then- wh-who the hell are you?!" Dean asked, really not in the mood to play games with whatever was possessing Chuck or wearing his face.

"You-…" Sam breathed out as his mind clicked to an awe-striking conclusion. "You called Cas your son… G-God?"

Smiling, 'Chuck' replied, "Hello, Sam. Dean."

"Okay," Dean was fuming. "Whatever the hell you are, you get out of Chuck right now, or I swear to God!"

"I could make a joke about you swearing to me," 'Chuck' said. "But you don't appear to be in the mood for jokes, do you?"

"You're damn right I'm not in the mood!" Dean shouted.

"Dean!" Sam reprimanded in a whisper. "You can't say that to Him!"

"It's alright, Sam." 'Chuck' told him. "He has a right to be upset with me. I don't blame him for being angry."

"Sammy, don't listen to him!" Dean shouted, unable to comprehend how easily his brother was willing to accept the idea that this guy was God. "Prove you're God, and then maybe I'll start giving a damn about anything you say!"

"Dean," He said softly. "I know that you have felt abandoned by Me for far too long for any miracle I show you to mean anything. And I am sorry that you feel that way, but I promise you, I am who I say I am."

"Oh, well in that case." Dean swung his fist, but the man- God- whatever was wearing Chuck- vanished before his hand could make contact with Him.

"You remember how much punching Castiel hurt," He explained, now behind the brothers again. "Trust Me, hitting Me would be far less pleasant."

"Where the _hell_ have you been?!" Dean was enraged, the only reason he wasn't trying to swing at Him again was because of Sam holding him back.

"Away." He answered simply.

"What, half a dozen apocalypses weren't reason enough to get your attention? Your own damn _sister_ breaking loose? Do you have any idea how many people are dead because of you?!"

"Despite what you may believe about Me, I am a God of free will. A concept, I believe, you have come to admire. What happened in this world I created was not my fault." He tried to reason.

"But you could have stopped it! You _should_ have stopped it!" Dean argued back.

"There are many things I could have stopped, but the type of interference you are asking for is similar to that of the flood. And yes, Dean, I mean _the_ flood. I told you, I believe in letting My children make their own decisions, so I left both the angels and humans to reshape or destroy the world as they pleased. That is the price for free will. Chaos."

"Then why?" Dean asked. "Why now? Hope you didn't come to stop Lucifer, cuz that ship is way past sailed. And your sister's toast not too. So what? What. The hell. Do you want?"

God's lips pursed, and He sighed. "I know how you feel about Me, Dean, but I did show up for a reason. I wanted to thank you. And your brother."

"Y-You," Sam stuttered. "Want to thank- us?"

"Each and every time I thought the world I loved most was going to perish, you boys were the ones that saved it. To My other children," He cast a glance to the pile of ash on the ground. "Humans are worthless. But-" He smiled. "Others see you exactly the way I intended. They think- they _know_ that you are beautiful creations."

"I-I appreciate that and all, believe me, I do," Sam said. "But- I gotta ask… Why are you wearing Chuck?"

God chuckled. "Angels are not the only ones with pre-chosen vessels, Sam. There's a reason Chuck was able to see your lives so vividly. I see everything that happens in this and every world, and Chuck's connection with Me gave him insight, which just so happened to fixate upon you two."

"You're telling me," Dean asked with serious doubt. "That Chuck, the alcoholic, crappy writer, hooker-buying, little geek, is God's true vessel?"

God shrugged. "I work in mysterious ways." He chuckled at His own joke. "I will say this, boys. As of now, you have truly saved the world, and I can't thank you enough for that."

"You're damn right you can't." Dean snapped.

"Dean…" Sam said softly, wishing his brother would show a little more respect to a being so powerful that He could kill him without even blinking.

"But," God said. "Perhaps this can be a start." He snapped His fingers, and the brothers heard a soft groan from behind them. They turned around to see what God had just thrown at them, and then- the world still for a moment. Because right there, alive and well, was none other than Castiel.

"C-Cas?" Dean breathed out.

Castiel appeared to be just as surprised as they did. He looked down at his hands, seemingly confused by his own well-being. "Apparently." He said. "What did you two do?" He asked, fearing that his friends had done some idiotic to bring him back.

"We didn't do anything." Sam told him. " _He_ did."

Castiel's eyes shifted to the man behind Sam and Dean, and his eyes widened in complete and utter awe. "F-Father?"

God smiled. "Hello, Castiel."

Instantly, Castiel dropped to his knees in reverence.

"Rise, My child." He said to Castiel. "I appreciate your humility, but I have come to reward you and the Winchesters."

"R-reward us for what?" Castiel asked, his usually powerful voice seeming almost meek.

"Everything. Castiel, you were the leader of all My other children, you tried to show them the light, even in My absence."

"But- I have done so much wrong, Father." He admitted shamefully.

"Yes, but you acknowledge it." God put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Far too many of your brothers and sisters have put themselves above sin, but you, My son, have done much more good than harm. And I've heard your prayers, Castiel. Over and over again, you have asked for forgiveness. And I am here to tell you something. I _do_ forgive you."

Castiel trembled, resisting the urge to cry in gratitude. "Th-thank you."

"Yeah, th-thank you!" Sam said, feeling utter relief at having his friend back.

"Th-thanks, yeah…" Dean said, cheeks flushed slightly at having been so rude to the one who just brought his friend back from the dead as a 'thank you.' "So- now what?"

"The entire ordeal with Amara and Lucifer has reunited My children. Heaven is back in order, so I believe now may be the time for Me to return."

"You-you're coming home?" Castiel asked, heart fluttering with hope.

"Indeed I am." He said with a smile.

"And what about Chuck?" Sam asked.

"He will be sent back to his home as well. I only needed to use him to speak to you. He says 'hi,' by the way."

"So-" Sam asked. "It's really done now? No more apocalypses?"

God chuckled again. "For now. You've done well, boys. You, each of you, are heroes. This world and the next will never forget all that you've done for it."

"But- no one even knows who we are." Dean pointed out.

He chuckled again. "In due time, Dean." He cleared his throat. "But- I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself. But really, boys. Thank you. If you ever need me again, I'm only a prayer away." God gave a little wink, and then, He was gone.

"Did…" Sam started to ask, head still spinning. "Did that really just happen?"

But Dean was too busy charging Sam and Cas, one arm around each of them. "I don't really know, but whatever happened, I'm damn glad it did."

As everyone knows though, Team Free Will can't have too long of a joyful moment before it gets ruined by self-loathing.

"I-I am so sorry, Sam and Dean." Castiel apologised.

"Hey," Dean said. "None of that. I know, I was pissed before, but all that matter now is that we're all okay. We-we are all okay, right? No Satan lingering around inside you anymore?"

Castiel flexed his fingers. "No, it is all me in here. And-and I feel better than I have in years. I-I believe He returned my grace to me again. I-I'm more than okay, Dean." He smiled, actuallysmiled. "I'm _me_ again."

Dean chuckled, briefly pulling his friend and brother closer, as if he feared that letting go would cause him to lose them both again. But no. Not now, not again, not _ever._

"C'mon." Sam said, pulling away from and breaking up the hug. "We better go break Crowley out."

"Then what?" Castiel asked.

"Nothing." Dean answered, a little astounded by his ability to give that answer. "There-there's nothing now. I mean, monsters and demons maybe, but other than that it-it's over. No apocalypse, no Devil, no angels to worry about, not with God back in charge. This- this is it."

"So then-" Sam asked, pausing to laugh in breathless disbelief at the idea. "What now, Dean?"

Eyeing his brother and angel with a genuine smile, Dean felt something he hadn't felt in a decade; content. He could do what he used to, not having to worry about one single decision making or breaking the fate of the world. So- what was his new plan? Through the smile, he answered,

"I say, we save some people." He put his arm around Sam. "Hunt some things." Then the other around Cas. "The family business."

Sam smiled back, satisfaction swelling him as well. "Yeah." He nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

With that said, the world's saviours, two boys and an angel, were off, more than ready to take on anything else the world may someday throw at the, because so long as they had each other, Team Free Will would always be around to save the day, and nothing was going to break them apart. Ever again.

* * *

 **AN:** Had the show not been granted another season, this is how I would've liked the series to end. It's wishful thinking though, I think we all know that the show only ends with everyone dead. But- no death here, guys! I really do think that they're gonna bring God into this season, and as a Christian, I really hope they don't make Him a villain or mock him a ton cuz that'd probably be a little too much for me to handle. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this rollercoaster of a fic as I did writing it! I've already started another fic that I had put on hold due to this one popping inside my head, so be on the lookout for that. Sweet little casefic, if that's your style. But- until then, drop a review and let me know how you liked this fic, and until next time, carry on, my wayward sons!


End file.
